Portable extension cords with their necessary connecting ends date back to the origin of flexible electrical conductors that needed to be connected or disconnected almost instantaneously. Many shapes and forms made of various materials have reached the market. Some of the ends are replaceable others have now been molded in with the cord, while this is excellent as far as moisture is concerned it presents a problem in so far as repair is concerned.
Other problems have arisen not the least of which is the tendency of extension cords to disconnect from the power cord when a tensile force is applied. The most common remedy for this problem has been to tie the connection together but this has not always met with the greatest success. A search of the prior art has been carried out but nothing of any consequence was revealed. Applicants reversed direction cord appears to be the only reasonable solution to this problem.